Scott Whyte
Scott William Whyte (born January 8, 1978 in Manhattan Beach, California, USA) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney Doc McStuffins (2015) - Additional Voices *Rolling with the Ronks! (2016) - Walter *The Garfield Show (2015) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave (2016) - Bron 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Wings (2014) - Red Tractor, Rinaldo 'Movies' *Incredibles 2 (2018) - Additional Voices *Missing Link (2019) - New Worlder *The Addams Family (2019) - ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *Love, Death & Robots (2019) - Future Nazi (ep17), Jake (ep4), Simon (ep5) 'Web Animation' *Freedom Fighters: The Ray (2017) - Blitzkrieg Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *6 Balloons (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Ghost in the Shell (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Maze Runner: The Death Cure (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Shazam! (2019) - Additional Voices *The House with a Clock in Its Walls (2018) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Batman: Arkham Underworld (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Agents of Mayhem (2017) - Pride Trooper, Pride Technician *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *Blade Runner: Revelations (2018) - Blimp Voice, Chang, Lazarus *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Multiplayer Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII (2018) - Additional Voices *Crackdown 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Days Gone (2019) - Carlos, Jessie Williamson, Jim Moore *Death Stranding (2019) - Jake Wind, Nick Easton *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Far Cry: New Dawn (2019) - Additional Voices *Far Cry 5 (2018) - Additional Voices *Fuse (2013) - Raven Guard/Grigori, Scientist#2 *God of War (2018) - Additional Voices *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Additional Voices *InFamous: First Light (2014) - Additional Voices *InFamous: Second Son (2014) - Policeman 1, Street Thug 1 *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Additional Voices *Lego Disney•Pixar The Incredibles (2018) - Additional Voices *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Additional Voices *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Blarg Scientist, Blarg#2, Blargian Snagglebeast, Don Wonderstar *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (2018) - Additional Voices *Spyro: Reignited Trilogy (2018) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Onslaught (2019) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Additional Voices *Sunset Overdrive (2014) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2013) - Leonardo *The Order: 1886 (2015) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4 (2014-2016) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Get to Work (2015) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Get Together (2015) - Additional Voices *Titanfall 2 (2016) - Scientist *Transformers: Devastation (2015) - Rumble, Skywarp, Starscream *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Decepticon Schemer, Hardshell, Lockdown Soldier *Westworld: Awakening (2019) - Aaron Lyle, Delos QA Agent 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Mighty No. 9 (2016) - Mr. Graham *Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (2019) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (62) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (4) *Years active on this wiki: 2011-2019. Category:American Voice Actors